saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SAO Fanon Skills
You need permission from the Administrators to edit this page ---- « » are features/abilities a player can use in a game. These can be trained and leveled up to gain perks or abilities for the skill. There are various types of skills in the game including: Sword Skills, General Skills, Unique Skills, Outside System Skills, Original Sword Skills and Extra Skills. In general, skills must be equipped in a limited amount of skill slots. Skills may be trained up to level 1000, at which it is considered «Complete». Unique skills of weapons are not included here. This is a list of common skills of players. The following is a list of skills ordered alphabetically. List of General Canon Skills in VRMMOs List of General Skills in Canon can be found here: . List of Fanon Skills Support Skills *'Rune Crafting' - The ability to create runes. *'Runic Abilities' - The ability to imbue the weapon with a certain element. Combat Skills *'Scapegoat' - A skill that lets its user replace his body with an inanimate object while evading or escaping an attack. Weapon Skills *'Gauntlet' *'Nihontō' - After perfecting the skill "Katana", this skills allows the player to wield any type of Japanese Sword. *'One-handed Assault Spear' *'One-handed Battle Axe' *'One-Handed Daggers' - The ability to use one dagger with each hand. *'Playing Cards' *'Scythe' *'Staff' *'Trident/Bident' *'Two-Handed Bow' *'Whip' Unique Skills *'All Seeing Eye' - Unique to Akatsuki, It is an ocular skill that is given to the most versatile player in SAO. *'Blur '- A known REALITY and unique to Snow. Allows its users to achieve high speeds and leave after-images, making it seem like its user has been split into three. *'Blade Master's Creed' - Exclusive to Blade Masters. Grants mastery over all bladed weapons. *'Blade Master's Promise' - Exclusive to Blade Masters. Allows the use of multiple bladed weapons simultaneously. *'Death Scythe' - Exclusive to Reapers with the weapon Corvus. Allows the user to instantly kill a player or NPC with one hit. *'Demeter's Gift' - Unique to Aki. Allows her to summon and control plant-monster familiars. With training, it allows to control plants. *'En Masse Reconstruction' - Unique to Yzjdrel, this sword skill restores 20% of all nearby allies' maximum HP and removes all debuffs. *'Friction Charge' - Unique to Phage. Allows her to charge her blade or herself with electricity after applying great amounts of friction. *'Judgement Cut' - Unique to Yamato and later Ishi by use of Izanagi. Allows the user to cut into distant targets with extreme speed and precision. *'Interrogation' - Unique to Sean Michalek. This skill allows the user to Interrogate Non-Player Characters (NPC) & Players for information unique to a certain person or Item. *'Shadow Travel '- A known REALITY and unique to Lucifer. Allows instantaneous travel anywhere to a person or object's shadow without the use of a teleportation crystal. *'Shingantsu' - Unique to Yakuza. By blocking away sense of sight, allows him to develop super senses, and a sixth sense, named radar. *'Supreme Weapon' - Unique skill to Hao, after he stole Skeith. It makes his weapons vault infinite and he can shoot out weapons from it. Plus mastery in any type of weapon, with either one or two hands. *'Swords Dance - '''Unique to Nedelin. Allows him to have incredible maneuverability during battle and dash through enemies. *'Thane of Decimation''' - Unique to Xelias, this scythe skill results in the target being decapitated. *'Vendetta ' - Unique to Jareintar, this skill allows the use of a Vendetta, or double-ended sword. *'Zero Shift' - Unique to Ishi. Allows near-instantaneous speed movement. Category:SAOF Community Category:Skill Category:SAOF Tutorial Category:Universe and Terminology